Character Survivability Ranking
A tier list which shows the powerlevels of the revealed NPCs (around Daisuke's time). Bear in mind that this is a general ranking which does not exactly represent overall power in combat, but the considered "survivability" of said character. INITIAL (As the NPCs were when they started I guess?) High Tier Gousai (Imitation Magic) Maibara Daisuke (Master Tactician/ Eye of Mind?) Sora (General Magecraft/Gravitational Singularity Magecraft) Hiisagi Shuu (Magecraft: Spell Ignitions) Kyouhei (Deconstruction Magecraft) Katsumata Keigo (Boxing/ Electricity Plundering) Nakami Nao (Hydrokinesis/Salvanist Faith) Yunokawa Suzume (General Magecraft/ Spiritual Surgery) Mid Tier Watanabe Yuma (Combat Expert/Skilled Scout) Hachita Reiji (Holy Water Manipulation) Sato Shino (Sound Magecraft) Fuuchide Akira (Basic Alchemy) Souma (Firearms Expert/ Trap Expert) Shugo (Mystic Eyes of Mimicry) Mochizuki Hibari (Agonist Disorder entering Dark World) Nagato (Hybrid: Blood Familiar Generation) Yusuke (Hybrid) Endoh Yuukimura (Combat Specialist) Sachida Mika (Psychic: Scrying/ Amateur Medic) Miyahara Eichi (Normal/Amateur Tactician) Low Tier Emiri (Amateur Magecraft) Inihara Mai (Morale Booster/ Retrocognition) Travis Bayer (Normal/Amateur Gunman) Miyamoto Ise (Normal/Amateur Kendo) Leon Myer (Normal/Amateur Gunman) Takeda Koemi (Medical Professor) Tousuke (Normal) Makoto (Amateur Scout) Nara Naowaki (Nothing) Mori Takashi (Nothing) Unranked Kaoru Keiji Chiba Yoshikawa Ayase Karin Mari-chan? Ishika Haru Nara Morihiko Ryota Tsumura Gou Iori Soichirou (Crystalized Flames) CURRENT High Tier "Survivability" Nakami Nao (Magus:Manipulations/Sacraments) Maibara Daisuke (Human: EotM -Pure-) Hiisagi Shuu (Magus: Spell Ignitions) "IX" (Magus: ???) Katsumata Keigo (Hybrid: "Plundering") "Kura" (Magus: Chronicle Murder) Alis verch Rhys Hier (Magus: Combat/Healing Specialist) Ibara Iri (Hybrid: Crimson Red Vermillion) Izuna (Hybrid: Onmyoudou) Tohsaka Ayame (Magus: Serial Spell) Sorin Highgate (Dead Apostle: ???) Jin Kyo (Human: ???) Yunokawa Suzume (Magus: Spiritual Surgeon/Modifications) Watanabe Yuma (Human: Combat Expert) Iza Makoto (Human: Execution Expert) Mid Tier "Survivability" Adam (Magus: ???) Sato Shino (Magus: Wave) Cavan O'Conaill (Human: ???) Evgenia Ivanov (Magus: Misty Night) Inihara Mai (Human: Information/Scouting Specialist) Sayyid Mubarak (Human: ???) Zack Ether (Magus: ???) Tsubaki (Human: ???) Kisaragi Maiko (Hybrid: Hamon) Alina Ekaterina Alliluyeva (Magus: Carbon Magecraft) Reika (Human: ???) Souma (Human: Firearms/Tactics Specialist) Agami Sou (Hybrid: ???) Haji Nagato (Hybrid: ???) Hokusai Hanae (Human: ???) Kurosawa Yukie (Magus: Nerve Firing) Rolanda A. Knox (Human: Information Specialist) Aki Fumi (Hybrid: Airspace) Aiba Ryoko (Magus: ???) Adelle (Magus: Nyoka) Kyoukushin Akira (Demon Hunter) Troph (Magus: Age of Gods Magecraft) Manny Slayne (Human: Hunting Specialist) Fukuhana Kana (Mage: Onmyoudou) Hasegawa Tooru (Hybrid: Chimera) Fukuda Masahiro (Magus: Dream Gate) Gekkou Ageha (Human: Lost Six) Shugo (Human: Mystic Eyes of Mimicry) Liam Ritter (Human: Agonist Disorder) Yukio (Hybrid: Heat Jammer- Blood Frost) Yusuke (Hybrid) Low Tier "Survivability" Takeda Koemi (Human: Anatomy/Information Specialist) Hannah McKenzie (Human: Information Specialist) Oba Kenchi (Human: ???) Miyu (Human: ???) Tsukino Yuuta (Human: Combat Specialist) Kurogane Akira (Human: Mind Bullets) Sakaki Tetsuro (Human: Combat Specialist) Solomon "Monty" West (Human: ???) Tatsuya (Human: ???) Mark Walker (Magus: Reinforcement) Kirigaya Arihiko (Magus: Breath of Life) Amanda Wingford (Human: ???) Kuromusi Haruka (Human?: Devil Ether) Kuboiha Shizuka (Mage: Onmyoudou) Mochizuki Hiroshi (Human: ???) Kurogane Merry (Human: Attachment) Ishimaru Sakuya (Magus: Energy Projection) Matomo Souhei (Human: ???) Ethan Kane (Human: Scouting Specialist) "Puffy" (Human: Weapon Modding) Justin Lowe (Human: Morale Retainer) Sachida Mika (Human: Morale Retainer) Yamamoto Keigo (Human) Category:Extra